Aika Kasumi
|seiyuu = Emiri Katō|status = Alive}} is the vice president of the Student Council. Like many other Hakuō Academy students, she comes from a rich family. She also has a pendant similar to Hayate's and Wataru's. Her name means "love songs". She stated that the Ai in Aika is from the Ai in Aizawa, Sakuya's surname. This trivia could possibly mean that Aika's name "Ai" comes from the "Ai" in the Aizawa family name and "Ka" from her own family name (Kasumi). Appearance Aika has purple hair and green eyes and wears a Hakuou Academy uniform during in school. During Sakuya's 14th birthday, she wears a kimono. Characteristics and Personality While she may be seen as a sweet, kind, and gentle girl to most people, secretly she is also very manipulative and takes advantage of any situation she sees, a fact that only Hinagiku and Chiharu are aware of. (She has a notebook with the weaknesses of anybody she meets written down) Despite this, she does care about her friends and would never betray them. For example, when she learned that Chiharu was secretly working as a maid for Sakuya, she hid this secret from everyone despite the fact that she wrote it in down in her weakness notebook in order to remember it. Story At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya's 14th birthday party, she meets Sakuya's maid, Haru, but unlike the others, she knew right aw ay that it was Chiharu. Chiharu, who was in panic, asked Aika not tell anybody of her job as a part-time maid. Aika accepted and so far she hasn't spilled this secret to anyone. During the fireworks display at the same birthday party, she could be seen staring at what looks like a King's Jewel in her palm while thinking that "there are a lot of situations where money is of no use". Mt Takao Arc Later, during the start of the new semester she went on a class trip with Hayate and friends to Mt. Takao, She later got lost during the hike because of the power of the king's jewel that was later suppressed by Isumi. It was revealed later that she got the king's jewel from Mikado Sanzenin. She appears again briefly in futher chapters (e.g when she went to help Hinagiku in her performance). She later states in Chapter 201 to Chiharu that she would be going to Greece as she had an errand to do there. Later on she accidentally gets splashed with water while Hayate was gardening and ended up cleaning herself in the Sanzenin Mansion. There she managed to persuade Hayate to buy her alternative underwear as her orignal one got wet. Impressed by her powers of persuasion, Nagi called her the "love master" and asked her for advice regarding her relationship with Hayate . Golden Week Arc She later appears in Myoknos, and gave advise to Hayate (about Hinagiku and suggest him to have dinner with her in chapter 224). In Athens, she joins the group of girls in a last day party before everyone went back to Japan. It is revealed later that she had some relationship with Athena Tennousu (she appears in the remains of her house when everyone else was in Myoknos, holding her King's Jewel). Trivia *She seems to know Athena Tennousu, as she could be seen standing at the ruins of her house after Hayate rescued her the next day, holding her King's Jewel in her palm. *According to her character profile in Volume 16 and later mentioned in Chapter 377, Aika has a fiancé. In Chapter 389, it appears that her fiancé is also her butler, since the man she's vacationing with addresses her as "ojou-sama", and is wearing a butler's uniform. She also gets huffy when he addresses her formally even when they are alone together. Navigation